Back in your arms
by Feind in the Dark
Summary: Ginny has just turned twentyone and feels very alone in the world. Her heart beets for a man that she hasn't seen in five years. rated M for later chapters.
1. Beer and old friends

**Back in your arms**

**Chapter one: Beer and old friends**

Ginny Malfoy, the tall thin woman with ruby red curls and the most vivid blue eyes ever, sat in her tiny room crying away the last few minute of her twenty-year-old life. She wouldn't have ever dreamed this

is how her life would have ended up but alas it seamed that the karma in her life was acting against her. If she hadn't made those certain decisions on those certain days maybe she wouldn't be living on her own in the tiny room she rented above The Wealscott Café. Maybe her parents wouldn't hate her. Maybe… Just maybe.

She had never tasted alcohol but always planned to spend her twenty-first in a bar with her friends drinking away the night. She decided she would head down to the bar anyway as the clock struck midnight. She hopped onto a stool and ordered drinks for forty-five minutes. She was drunk in no time. As she went to order another round of drinks she decided against it.

She began weeping. Ronald, the bartender, owner of the building, and Ginny's brother, patted her shoulders and tried to convince her to confide in him. It wasn't very hard. Drunks are very easy to manipulate. She began to speak in her slurred drawl when she slapped herself in the face.

"Wurt was dat fer?" Ginny asked herself in a pitiful tone. "I know exa'ly wuh tha' was fer. Tha' was fer runnin' off with tha' Draco in m' si's year. We go' married you know. Then he wen' and drown 'imself and I'm a widow. I don't like the soun' of dat. It makes me soun' ol'. I di'n' even like Draco. It was more of the idea of a husband than actually him. O'course my paren's were irate. They threw m' to the stree's and you too' me in. I dunno wuh I w' do 'thout you Ron." As Ron attempted to comfort her some one familiar waked into the bar.

Ginny immediately recognized the eyes' youthful glint, the deep rich yet somewhat velvety black hair, and the absolutely irresistible smile that made any girl swoon. These angel-carved features could only belong to Harry Potter, her old childhood flame. Being highly drunk, Ginny, walked over to him said,

"My've you'g rawn"

"Ginny?" Harry asked in that questioning tone that clearly showed he already knew it was his boyhood crush.

"Harry," She shouted as her arms flew out for a hug that was returned with equal enthusiasm. The two stood there, embracing, in the middle of a bar.

" Um… Ginny?"

"Wurt?"

"I was actually on my way out but I'll give you my number and we can catch up some time. OK?"

"A' 'ight" she said in an undertone of udder bewilderment.

"Then I'll see you around."

All Ginny remembered the next day when she woke up was that face. The sleek hair and heavenly smile had marked a spot in her brain. As she woke up she went to the bathroom to shower. As she hopped in she realized her luck. No hangover. As she opened the bottle of shampoo she heard a slight sound. Ginny, having hardly any common sense, was excited. She hopped out hoping for it to be Harry. Completely nude she ran to the door and opened it only letting her head stick out. It wasn't Harry. It was, however, Hermione Granger the short brunette with bright hazel eyes.

"Oh, Hermy I completely forgot about our get together."

"How could you forget your birthday?" She protested.

"Well let me throw some clothes and then I can explain." She rushed into the tiny dressing area and threw on a shirt and a jeans skirt. When she un-chained the door it was clear Hermione wasn't alone. There was a tall lanky girl in her mid-twenties. Although Mollie Yemmer, Ginny's friend and Ron's fiancée, was near the same age as both Hermione and Ginny she was much taller and prettier. Her flowing waist length blonde hair and bright green eyes clearly made her the most radiant of all.

Upon their entrance Ginny began brewing a pot of coffee. Once all three of them were on the tiny throw cushions in the area that was vacant in the small apartment style house Ginny began to un-ravel the night's details. About how Harry had given her his number and how she intended to call him that night to invite him to the bar. Hermione sat there with a grin on her face. Then she explained the smile bye saying,

"When you two went out in your fifth year I always knew you were great for each other. When he was trying to be a noble hero I was so upset, but now that he killed He Who Must Not Be Named I don't see any reason why you two cant be together. "

Ginny grinned.


	2. Girls day out

A/N: UH OH! I forgot a disclaimer for the last chapter so I will need to put two in this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh

Disclamer: If I owned Harry Potter than Sirius wouldn't have died. But alas I don't own it.

* * *

After talking and swapping stories for about an hour or so the three girls got hungry. 

"So what do you guys want?" questioned Ginny after hearing Mollie and Hermione's stomachs growl in unison.

"Why don't we go visit Ronald at work?" Hermione said in a tone that seemed as she just stated the obvious.

"And it isn't a far walk," kidded Mollie. All three girls laughed. As the three girls got up to grab their shoes and cloaks Ginny asked,

"You guys wouldn't be offended if I wanted to go to the bar with Harry tonight? Would you?"

"Of course not!" Hermione added gleefully. "You need to re-kindle this flame." Mollie nodded.

The three girls walked down the steps and into the café. They sat at a small round top table and ordered their food the same way as they did at the Yule Ball.

"Should I get the steak or the chicken?" asked Ginny.

"Just get them both the meal is on us," Mollie said.

"Yeah," agreed Hermione. Once everyone was sitting at the table with their food Ron walked over.

"Ron!" shouted Mollie.

"Hey babe," he said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Hermione I didn't expect to see you here!" he exclaimed.

"It's bean to long," she returned.

"Well I've got my lunch break. Do you mind if I eat with you?"

"Not in the slightest," Ginny answered with a grin.

"So," Ron began "Hermione, how has your life been for the past five years?'

"Absolutely amazing! I'm working as a healer for St. Mungo's and," with these words she stretched out her hand, "I'm getting married!"

"Congratulations! Who's the lucky man?" Ron said in an excited tone.

"Well, my dad is a muggle you know, so for my graduation he bought me a quidditch season pass because he didn't know that I wasn't really a fan. All he knew about quidditch was that it was the most popular wizarding sport and that it was played on brooms. So I went to all the games and when I was watching the England verse Bulgaria game I saw Victor. I guess he saw me as well because after the match he came over to me and we started talking. I called him up and after a while we started seeing each other. Then after a few years he proposed! I said yes of course!" Hermione said in one single jovial breath.

"All I needed was one simple name," Ron said as if he was trying

to take in all the information at once. Everybody laughed. "So Ginny, did anything happen with Harry last night?" Ron asked. She was speechless. They had arrived at Harry. She felt her stomach tighten with gloom. She replied with a simple,

"No."

"What's wrong Ginny?" Mollie asked. "You were so excited this morning."

"Well I got to thinking. What if Harry doesn't want me back. What if he's married? He _is _famous after all. I mean what girl wouldn't want him? I am still gonna call him but I just worry he won't take me back." Ginny said.

After everyone had said their good byes and Ginny was again all-alone she pulled out her phone. She dialed,

(440) 886-6548

* * *

A/N Sorry about how short this chapter is. And I was thinking. I might have Ronand Hermione have an affair. Tell me what you think. this is a story for the people. 


	3. Hopes and lies

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I can't believe I'm updating so frequently. It is just writing itself. Alas this is _NOT _the graphic chapter. This is however the last chapter before it. I hope that there are no HGVK readers however because I decided that the affair_ is_ a good idea. Please enjoy and tell me if it is boring. I forgot to tell you all that this is my first fic so thanks for not flaming. Please continue not to.**

**A/N: _Italics_ thinking**

Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far you have seen my past disclaimers. Sorry I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Hello?" The voice of Harry Potter echoed on an empty line. Ginny just didn't have the nerve. She hung up. It was now 5 O'clock and the night loomed ever closer. She sat down.

How did I just DO THAT! I'm such an idiot! I need to call him back. O GOD! PLEASE LET HIM STILL BE SINGLE!

She picked up the phone and dialed again.

Can't hang up. Can't hang up. Can't hang up!

"Hello" said Harry again.

He is on the line. What am I going to do! I need to say something. I can't leave him hanging.

"Hello?" said Harry again only this time it was in more of a questioning tone.

"Hi. Harry?" Ginny managed to get out.

"Ginny?" he responded.

"Ya!" she said as though she didn't expect him to remember who it was.

"Hey what's going on." He said with great enthusiasm.

"Well I was wondering. Er. I would like to take you up on that offer about catching up. Would you be able to meat me at The Three Broomsticks in about an hour." She said in one quick breath.

"Well I was just about to head down there anyway to meet up with Madame Rosemerta so that works out great. I'll see you in like an hour." He said.

"Ya" was all she could manage before she hung up.

Madame Rosemerta? She's like way older than he is. She's got some looks but it's not like she is drop dead gorgeous. And with that she sighed.

I've got an hour to kill. I think I'll call Hermy. She picked up her phone and dialed.

(216) 931-1212.

Then an un-familiar voice said.

"If you would like to make a call please hang up and dial again. If you need help hang up and than dial your operator." She wasn't home. Where could Hermione be?

* * *

Hermione was sitting on a bench in the park when a flaming hared man came up behind her. He walked around front and said,

"I'm here. Just like you asked. So what did you want?"

"Ronald. Sit down," she said in a tone that seemed like her whole mind wasn't on the conversation.

Ron

There she is. O how I've missed her. Five years was_ to long. I remember seventh year. That may have been the highlight of my school career. I miss your kiss. Your touch. I love Mollie, but it is nothing like I had with you. We might have had a chance but NO! You had to go and get engaged to VICTOR! I wish I could still have you. _

Hermione

I can't tell him why I'm really here. He love that Mollie girl. URG! I HATE that girl. I know that I'm stupid for breaking things of with Victor a few minutes ago, but I just don't love him like I love you. I need to tell you. I can't I mite need to show_ you instead._

wasshow 

"So. Um what did you want Hermione?" At these words she was speechless. Instead she leaned in and kissed Ron right on the lips. She quickly pulled away.  
"I AM SO SORRY! I don't know why I did it. It just--." Ron cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well you really seemed to like that Mollie girl and. WAIT! Does this

mean that you feel the same?"

"Yes Hermione. I love you." He answered.

"Ron will you come over my house tonight at Seven O'clock?" she asked.

"What about Victor?" he asked.

"I broke it off a few hours ago. I saw you and I realized I only loved one person. You Ronald Weasly."

"I will be there," he responded.

* * *

It was 4:49. Ginny turned on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the cliffhanger ending. I just needed to leave you in suspense. Don't worry. The next chapter will be up Sunday at the latest if not earlier. **


End file.
